1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers, and more particularly to a printer which can be formed into a thin type of apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 is a side view showing one example of a conventional printer used for personal computers, personal word processors, etc.
A feed roller 3 for transporting a paper 2 while being placed in contact with about one half of an outer peripheral surface thereof is rotatably disposed on the end of a paper guide 1 having a feed surface. A pressing roller 4 for pressing the paper 2 against the surface of the roller 3 is disposed under the roller 3. The pressing roller 4 is retained by a circular holding member 5, which is in turn secured to the bottom of the guide 1 by means of a pressing spring 6. A platen 7 for contacting a back surface of the paper 2 is disposed adjacent the paper outlet of the roller 3, and a head 8 is disposed opposite the plates 7. The head 8 is secured to a head mounting base 10 which rotates around a support point 9, and these elements are provided for parallel movement and secured to a carriage 11.
With the arrangement as described above, the head mounting base 10 and the carriage 11 are first rotated clockwise to form a clearance between the platen 7 and the head 8. Then the paper 2 is inserted between the paper guide 1 and the feed roller 3, and the roller 3 is rotated counterclockwise. Thereby the paper 2 is pressed against the surface of the roller 3 by the pressing roller 4 and rotates along with the roller 4 till it moves frontwardly of the head 8. The paper 2 is further moved and the end thereof is allowed to pass between the platen 7 and the head so that a predetermined length of the paper is exposed above the platen 7. Thereafter, the head mounting base 10 and the carriage 11 are rotated counterclockwise to bring the head 8 into pressure contact with the paper 2. In the case of the thermal transfer type, a ribbon is interposed between the head 8 and the paper 2. Under the condition as described above, a thermal resisting member of the head 8 is driven according to printing information, whereby the paper 2 is generated in color (in the case of thermal recording paper) or ink of the ribbon is transferred onto the paper 2 for printing. A head 24 is moved by the carriage 11 widthwise of the paper during printing.
In the conventional printer, since the platen and the head are arranged within the vertical plane, the apparatus is difficult to be formed into a thin type. Moreover, a piece of paper is printed in a state where the former is folded back through a transporting path having a curved surface, and therefore the following inconveniences result:
(a) The paper may develop a bend and become jammed in the printer.
(b) Feed resistance due to the bend results, and a great feed force is required and accordingly, a large feed device need be provided.
(c) When a paper is inserted, it has to be turned over, and therefore the operation becomes troublesome.